


Mine is Yours

by KaliJoKu (Kalikuks)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: DMMd Secret Santa 2015, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/KaliJoKu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba liked the winter in Mink's homeland. Or rather, he liked the idea of it more than the practice. Watching the snow fall was stunning of course, while actually shovelling it wasn't as great, and if Aoba was being honest, unnoticed patches of ice had gotten the best of him more than once.</p><p>But even then the season had its perks.</p><p>-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- </p><p>A Fluffy and domestic little MinAo fic written for Frankonstage on Tumblr, because I was their secret santa for the Dmmd Secret Santa event for 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine is Yours

Aoba liked the winter in Mink's homeland. Or rather, he liked the idea of it more than the practice. Watching the snow fall was stunning of course, while actually shovelling it wasn't as great, and if Aoba was being honest, unnoticed patches of ice had gotten the best of him more than once.

But even then the season had its perks.

The fact that he could sleep in, wrapped in Mink's arms, so warm and cozy under their shared blankets was one such perk of winter. All roads were closed due to a massive storm dumping a large amount of snow over their region, and because the cabin was so far out of town Mink usually had to call in to work for both of them since the ability to travel into town was questionable at best with the roads buried in snow. Thankfully though, the storm had hit during the holidays, and the two of them actually had a few days off to spend together. That is, if they could even get out of bed.

“Aoba.” he could feel the rumble of Mink’s voice where he’d laid his head on his chest, “We should plan on getting up sometime in the near future.” 

“You’re so warm though,” Aoba only burrowed under the blankets more, trying to cuddle even closer to that warmth, “and the room is cold. I don't want to get up yet.”

Mink hummed thoughtfully, his hand making soothing motions on the small of Aoba’s back, otherwise he too made no move to get up, “That would be easily solved if you let me get up to make a fire.” 

Aoba giggled, his breath tickling Mink’s chest and Aoba could feel the upturn of Mink’s lips where he’d pressed his face to the top of Aoba’s head, “I’m not keeping you anywhere and you know it.”

Mink made a grunt of acknowledgement, shifting to come face to face with Aoba underneath their shared blanket cocoon, “Ten more minutes.”

Aoba made a thoughtful hum in response, hand coming up to stroke the side of Mink’s face tenderly, “Twenty.” 

“Fifteen.” 

Aoba only shifted closer still to Mink, lips ghosting over his, “Are you sure? I think twenty more minutes of rest would be beneficial to us both.” 

Mink rolled his eyes, but it was more for show considering that he relented a moment later, pressing a quick kiss to Aoba’s lips, “Fine, you can have twenty more minutes, and then we’re both getting up.” 

“That’s reasonable.”

Aoba felt Mink’s laugh more than he heard it, having cuddled up to Mink immediately once again. Too soon though that twenty minutes was up, and Mink was gently nudging a still sleepy Aoba up and out of bed. Immediately Aoba tugged the blankets off the bed, wrapping himself up to try and hold onto the warmth still in the fabric, shivering from the cool air of the room. 

The pleading look cast pointedly in the general direction of the fireplace did not go unnoticed, and Mink tried not to let his amusement at Aoba’s expense show as he made his way to the living room to build up a fire to warm the cabin. Aoba in turn dragged his makeshift blanket robe all the way to the kitchen, maneuvering as best he could around the space wrapped up like he was to keep warm. 

Soon enough Mink joined him, giving Aoba a once over before shaking his head in amusement at his attempt to begin making some sort of breakfast while still trying to clutch the blanket to him.

“Let me.” Mink brushed against Aoba, lips pressing to the top of his head before he took over making breakfast, “Go warm up by the fire.”

Once again Aoba dragged the blanket through the cabin, soon settling on the couch in front of the fire. Aoba had more or less cocooned himself again and was pretty toasty to the point where he really didn't want to move when Mink called him to breakfast. 

“I was warm.” Aoba grumbled upon entering the kitchen after dragging the blankets through their home a third time.

“You’ll be warmer when you eat.” 

Aoba only muttered under his breath once he sat at the table, thanking Mink for making breakfast when his plate was set in front of him. The two exchanged their usual pre-meal blessings before digging in. Eventually Breakfast was finished and cleaned up, and Aoba had to reluctantly relinquish the blankets in order to actually get dressed for the day. 

As he was getting ready he heard Mink call to him, saying that he was bringing more firewood from outside to dry. Aoba waited for the sound of the front door closing before he moved to his and Mink’s shared closet. Shuffling some of the extra blankets folded up at the bottom out of the way, Aoba finally brought out what he’d been hiding, a plainly wrapped gift. 

Mink didn’t really celebrate the holidays, but Aoba had wanted to get him something anyways. More specifically, he’d wanted to make Mink something. Aoba’s boss at the grocery store he’d picked up a job at had even helped him, teaching him how to knit so he could create his gift. It wasn't anything too complicated, just a simple scarf, but he hoped Mink would like it.

Mink had just reentered the cabin and dropped the wood he’d brought in when Aoba made his way into their living room, gift in hand. He presented it wordlessly to Mink. 

“What’s this?” 

“It’s nothing much, just something I made for you.” Aoba fiddled with his decorated hair once Mink had taken the parcel from him, “I know you really don’t celebrate the holidays too much, but you needed a new one anyways.” 

Mink only studied Aoba’s face for a moment before he turned his gaze down to the gift in his hands, slowly beginning to open it. Aoba watched him a little apprehensively, suddenly a little insecure about his gift. Mink’s face was impassive as ever when the scarf Aoba had made for him was revealed. 

“Sorry if it’s a little loose in some places, I wasn't all that great with the knitting needles at first.” Aoba said quietly, the insecurity suddenly plaguing him making him keep his gaze from meeting Mink’s. 

“It’s fine.” Mink’s voice was gentle, “It was made by you, and for that fact alone I’m thankful. I’ll cherish it.” 

Aoba could feel the warmth spreading on his cheeks, even more so when Mink came closer to press a soft kiss to his forehead. He heard Mink’s chuckle as he ducked his head down into Mink’s chest to hide his blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Mine is Yours by the Cold War Kids. Doesn't really have all that much to do with the fic I just love the song and listened to it about 5 million times while writing this.
> 
> There might be a part two eventually.


End file.
